


【Solangelo】命运的悲喜剧

by A_Lenaxderla



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lenaxderla/pseuds/A_Lenaxderla
Summary: 忒拜盲眼先知特瑞西阿斯的预言与告诫。-----------------------------------------○Warn：※ Solangelo，含Percybeth，以及些微Nico→Percy；※ 偏严肃向，半考据原作但也有放飞的成分，请参考原作区别看待；※ 有迈诺斯与尼克师徒情；有大量卡牌梗；有转世姓转梗，慎入。
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 2





	【Solangelo】命运的悲喜剧

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 非对话的含引号句子（含单双引号）皆为引用译文，因为实懒所以不做注释了（当年注释狂魔的我竟然会有这么一天），但如果有人有兴趣出处的话可以留言问我。

在火河与哀伤河注入苦河之处的巨岩下，挖一个深坑。长要一肘尺，宽也要一肘尺，至于深度……要再深一些，最好能给所有的亡灵举行祭奠——

当然，尼克并不需要给所有亡灵举行祭奠，他心底里有非常明确的此次要找寻的人选。

特瑞西阿斯，忒拜的盲眼先知(mantis)，在神话魔法卡上，他总是身着长袍，手持山茱萸杖。而在卡片下方的背景叙述栏目上，对其说明是“古希腊最早的先知，‘穷追智慧者’，身为通晓秘密者却享有高龄。知晓却不见，是盲目的洞见”。

说实话，尼克并不能完全看得懂卡牌上写的东西，但这不影响他玩卡牌，也不影响他从卡牌上获取在这个神话世界中冒险所需的知识。他只要知道特瑞西阿斯是古希腊最早的先知就够了。

他知道混血营有一位先知，在这之前，对先知的了解基本上都是来源于神话魔法卡游戏。特洛伊的卡珊德拉，阿尔戈斯的安菲阿剌俄斯，色雷斯的菲纽斯，库迈的西比尔，勒巴狄亚的特罗弗尼乌斯，埃利色雷的赫罗菲勒，等等，还有德尔斐的皮提亚——而混血营的那位就是皮提亚。

可是，现实中他已知的那位先知明显不会有卡牌效果，更别提通过消耗神力点数可以使用这些效果力量。现实中的先知甚至一度只剩下一副干枯的皮囊，直到现在，也不过刚摆脱竟然是来自他父亲的诅咒而已。

但是，虽然对先知了解的不多，可尼克还是对先知们某一“共性”还是有所耳闻的。在一张名为「先知的智慧」的魔法卡上，说明栏中就写有一句：“盖智慧多，则愁苦亦多；知识增，则忧戚亦增也。”尼克猜测，这或许就是先知们常得不幸的来源，通晓的东西太多了，以至于命运的最后只能通向死亡。

而眼下，他需要一个能给他提出有用意见的人，需要一个能就他未来该怎么做，直接给出具体参考方案的人物。且这预见与建议必须强而有力，只有特瑞西阿斯能满足这个条件。

如果他是混血营那里的半神，那他很可能就会去找那位新晋皮提亚了，之前曾无意中一同冒险过的芮秋·伊丽莎白·戴尔。他不是很肯定这位新晋皮提亚是否乐意给他提供可参考的预言，但是他很确定，不知什么原因，他心底根本不想找她。

或许你就是不想与波西·杰克逊有关的人或事接触！尼克大脑中的一处有个声音对他大声嚷嚷，于是他立刻毫不留情地将其掐断。

他也不需要谁来向他提醒这些，就算是他自己也不行。

不过，这就是尼克要找特瑞西阿斯的原因。这就是他需要的。毕竟，他是那些少数活得到高龄的先知之一，且预言能力是由宙斯亲自赐予，而不是阿波罗——光是听着，格调就比一般先知高多了。

感谢迈诺斯教导他的亡灵召唤术，起码在放弃活人后，他还有整个冥界的死人可供他差遣。可惜的是，他可用的死人并不多。过去的经验证明，死人并不都有智慧，至少，他在进入迷宫前选择去找忒修斯就是个错误。

忒修斯说话一直没个重点，浪费了他许多的时间，这可不像是个有脑子的人。但一想到他能走出迷宫并不是依靠他的聪明才智，而是利用了凡人少女的爱，得到了迈诺斯的女儿阿里阿德涅的线团，且当事人也这么承认，这一切就非常明朗了。

总之，后来尼克一直有些后悔选择召唤的忒修斯。但过去的就过去了，一昧后悔也不是他的性格，比起以前他怎么做了，更重要的是以后他要怎么做。

他盯着巨岩前被挖出来的深坑，仔细地用目光量度着它的规格。深坑周围堆满了挖出来的泥土。

尼克感觉深度差不多了，于是他开口道：“你们的工作结束了，感谢你们的工作。”

之后，便有两具身着破烂衣物的骨架从深坑中爬了出来，向尼克深深地鞠了一躬，然后便就地化为了一堆白骨。

尼克伸出手，捞过一直放在一旁的袋子堆中的其中一个大袋，这堆袋子里都装满了特别为死者买来的祭品。没有特别往里看任何一眼，尼克就熟练地从中掏出了一打可乐，拆开塑料包装，取出了一罐，打开拉环，将中间的东西倒入深坑。倒完了一罐后，再换另外一罐以继续这个行为。这一打可乐结束后，再换另一打。

这是他的祭品选择，即使迈诺斯在教授亡灵召唤术的仪式准备步骤时，一直念叨着一定要“首先用搀蜜的奶液，然后用甜美的酒酿，最后再用净水，最后撒些洁白的大麦粉”。而这只是召唤仪式上要用的，除此之外，召唤者还要宰杀牲口，最好其中有一头还要拥有黑色皮毛，以便等死者召唤出来后，他们可以通过引用动物鲜血来说出死者的言语。

在这些液体祭品的选择上，尼克不知道迈诺斯为什么要斤斤计较。特别是当他看到尼克在沃尔玛购入成打的可乐时，他根本不顾这里是凡间的公共场合，令人头痛的大叫出声。当然，凡人是听不到这位冥界判官的大叫的，所以一路上不得不忍着这讨厌大叫的，自始至终只有尼克一人而已。这么想想，就觉得迈诺斯的叫声更讨厌了。

他就是多事，尼克并不认为拥有糖和焦糖可乐液就与“搀蜜的奶液”、“甜美的酒酿”、以及动物的血液有什么不同。还有“净水”——难道可乐的生产过程不干净吗？况且尼克看过可乐配方，除了糖和焦糖外，还有野豌豆，生姜、含羞草、橘子树叶、古柯叶、桂树和香子兰皮等的提炼物或过滤物，算起来还加了祭祀香料，不管怎么看都远比迈诺斯要求的东西高级。

尼克想到这里，忍不住哼了一声。迈诺斯常常就是不知变通，最后才败给了他这位年幼的徒弟，拱手交出“鬼王”这一称号。

随着最后一滴可乐落入深坑，尼克停下了对深坑继续增加液体的行为。将手中剩下的空罐收回袋子后，他又从中抱出一大摞快餐食品包装袋。

之前在召唤忒修斯的时候，他用的是麦当劳的开心乐园餐。在关于祭品食物这点，迈诺斯双标的并没有对他从麦当劳买入“洁白的大麦粉”替代物有什么反对。与之相反，迈诺斯非常眼馋开心乐园餐附送的玩具，还想方设法地让尼克在诸多套餐中选择那一个。尼克早就看穿了他，但一直没有说出来。

但是呢，现在他要召唤的可不是脑子愚蠢的忒修斯，出于尊重死者的考虑，在祭品食物的数量上，尼克也自然觉得要准备远超召唤忒修斯时购入的规格。所以，经过深思熟虑，他最后将麦当劳、赛百味、肯德基、汉堡王、必胜客等推荐套餐全都买了一份。他没有考虑过他是否能搬运的问题，反正他爸爸给他了一些僵尸仆从，这就是使用他们的时刻。

尼克把这些僵尸仆从现世替他搬下来的外带快餐，全部都倒入了深坑。他看着深坑里液体的水位，随着他倒入的快餐渐渐抬高，他也感觉祭品放入得差不多了，于是他又停下倒入祭品食物的动作，收起剩下的垃圾，严肃地端站在深坑边，清了清嗓子，回忆起迈诺斯教导他的咒语来。

“我呼唤地下世界的王，出众的神灵，无暇的珀耳塞福涅、果实照人的得墨忒耳，我呼唤迷人的谟涅莫绪涅，以及地下的信使赫尔墨斯，请好心接受这祭祀。请你们悉数接收下他们，然后应我的请求，允许我会面逝者……”

迈诺斯说咒语是古希腊法术的精髓，几乎不允许出错，因为万一念错一两个音，整场仪式很可能就会扭向无法预测的方向，带来不可估量的后果。所以，在一开始教导尼克时，迈诺斯还有些犹豫，担心他这位年幼的学徒对音韵格律接受不好。不过，这一点担忧在尼克面无表情地对他唱出混血营营歌，还夹带与之配套的舞蹈之时，就迅速地从迈诺斯心中抹去了，当即认定尼克可能将会成为他最优秀的学生之一。毕竟，实际上那些复杂庄严的上级仪式，除了唱诵咒语外还要求精密的肢体舞蹈。

不过，就算学生再优秀，学得再认真快速，也不能保证在面对冗长浮夸的咒语时不心生吐槽。

咒语里被卖力地夸的那些神尼克也不是没见过。真要他说，很多神几乎配不起咒语里那些浮华的词藻，比如他那娇生惯养、脾气喜怒无常的继母珀耳塞福涅，或者市场苦着一张脸逢人便灌输她那恐怖的健康杂粮饮食理论的养祖母得墨忒耳，他可是不止一次两次地从她们那里直接或间接地吃到了不少苦头。发明咒语的古代人是真的会夸张。

但吐槽归吐槽，尼克最后还是完美完成了这个咒语。伴随着最后一个音节的落下，深坑中的液体表面开始翻滚剧烈的气泡，从中升腾起剧烈的水汽。只不过，与普通水汽不同的是，这个新生成的水汽并不像通常的水汽一般朝着上方徐徐升起，而是朝四周扩散开来，化作浓雾，将深坑和尼克都紧密地笼罩在内。

这些都是尼克熟悉的景象，他已经做过不止一回两回。他知道，等到浓雾停止增长，就会开始有死者从浓雾的深处走上前来，现身于他的面前，而他需要的就是拔出自己的武器，控制住他们，再从中找寻自己需要的那位死者——

尼克看到了，在新出现的诸位死者中，尼克看到了安静地站在诸魂灵后面的长袍老者。和一直麻木飘忽地往前拥挤的其他亡魂不同的是，他看着就如同卡牌上的那样，充满着智慧，就像攻击力满点的传奇大法师。

他就是我要找的人。尼克这么想着，感觉自己心跳在逐渐加速。他不知道这到底是因为心情的激动，还是这回要控制的魂灵太多了，身体因不堪重负而开始向他发起警告。

但这都没关系。尼克深吸了口气，行云流水地将在身侧挂着的冥铁剑从剑鞘中高高拔出，但与以往不同的是，这次他改为反手抓握。于是，剑尖随着他半途改变的动作，深扎入深坑前的土地，伴随着一声钝响，一股厚重而无形的力量便以冥铁剑为中心，向四周扩散，荡过整片浓雾笼罩的场地，把几乎所有的魂灵都吓得停下了动作。

“无关人等退散，我只要那一位。”尼克微微喘着气说，同时控制这么多魂灵确实对他的身体产生了些负荷，但他不太想承认。然后，他抬眼向诸魂灵末端的老者，他们的视线竟然在半空中对上了。不知是否是错觉，尼克从老者的眼中，感觉到了他似乎露出了赞许的目光。

就如同他们出场一般无声，除了那位老者之外，其他的魂灵都在鞠了个躬后，仿佛谢幕一般地隐回了浓雾之中，不留下一丝痕迹，好像他们不曾来过。而那个老者，也只是不紧不慢地走上前来，晦暗不明的身影上，只看得长袍在雾中飘逸，手中还拄着一根看不清样貌的手杖。

他看着老者稳步走到深坑边，姿态优雅地俯下身来，从深坑中鞠了一捧可乐饮用。他的步伐非常稳健，若不是他确实有着一双近乎全白的双眼，会很让人难以相信他竟然是盲人。

待老者再度起身时，尼克就可以清晰地看到这位盲人到底是穿着怎样的服装了。可能是他身为协助卡德摩斯建立忒拜城的五族之一的后人的缘故，在他一身深色旅者长袍底下，穿着的是与他高贵身份的相称的服装，手中拿着的则是……一根金杖。

不是山茱萸杖。尼克感觉自己似乎皱起了眉头。这有点不对劲，和卡牌上画的不同。

这一点在计划外的差异让他不由得感到有些不安，让他一反常态地没有主动对魂灵问话，只是无言地看着刚获得实体的盲人兀自忙活。

获得了实体的特瑞西阿斯似乎是突然累了，他一开始并没有说话。他只是先在附近转起了圈圈，直到找到了河边一块较大的石头，支着手杖坐了下来，才挺直身体，双手扶着手杖，对尼克发言：

“可畏的冥王哈迪斯之子，高贵的神裔尼克·德·安吉洛，心怀困惑的人啊，你为何不早点寻我？”

听到特瑞西阿斯的话，尼克握着剑柄的手不由得紧了紧。

“你知道我有话要问你？”尼克对特瑞西阿斯说道，声音不自觉有些拔高。

但盲眼先知只是笑了笑，说：“只有心怀困惑的人，才会来找寻我，不管是奥德修斯，还是俄狄浦斯。现在其他的魂灵已经没有了，你已可移开你那锋利的佩剑，关于预言与未来的会谈，最好还是不要带上战争的气息。”

听到先知的话，尼克赶紧从地上抽出冥铁剑来，收回剑鞘里。

“你此前的生活原本如那个年代一般灿烂，只是命运突然的到访，为你的人生携来诅咒，甚至一度还让它停滞不前。待时间又开始流动的时候，你又变得只剩下孤寂的叹息。”特瑞西阿斯说道，“高贵的神裔，你渴望充满希望的未来，但命运却让它充满艰难。依靠离去后就不再为依靠，热爱在远离后也不再为热爱，而渴望的认同与信任在巨大的心血付出后又不曾到来。这就是我所见的形象：一位来自过去的旅人负箧前行，在经历艰苦的旅程后已一身是伤，知晓而不愿察觉，闭目而不愿直视。在我看来，这十分危险。”

听到特瑞西阿斯的话，尼克立刻跳了起来。“你……一直在偷偷观察我？”他厉声责问道。

“我是个盲人，我看不见任何人。”特瑞西阿斯答道，“我看见的只有命运。”

“好吧。”尼克说，“有道理，毕竟你是先知，对吗？先知的视线常常和凡人以及半神不同，所以我才来找你，因为你是古希腊最早的先知（mantis），人们说你最有智慧。”

盲眼先知听了尼克的话，只是微微一笑。“这是从你可爱的卡片上知道的信息吗？”

从特瑞西阿斯口中一听到“可爱的卡片”，尼克不由得瞪大了眼睛。“你知道这个卡片？我以为你是古人。”

“命运是必然会展开的丝线，但凡是与丝线交汇的事物都可以看见。”特瑞西阿斯答道。

尼克了然地点了点头。“我明白了。所以……我想要问什么，你都已经知道了，对吗？”

“正是如此。”盲眼先知说道，“我从早前就已知晓事情的始末，毕竟就算是我进入冥府，可畏的冥后仍让我保有我仍存在光辉世界时的智慧，让我时刻能看见围绕着冥王家系的悲剧与诅咒。假如你在进入迷宫前选择找我问询，也许可能就会有不同的结果。可这就是必然的命运，高贵的神裔，谁也无法改变。”

“会……有不同吗？”尼克小心翼翼地问，“就算是……也会有不同的结果吗？”

“啊，高贵的神裔，我知道你想问的是什么。”盲眼先知微笑着摇了摇头。“我也想给你一个值得期许的答案，告知一个原本可能的未来以弥补缺憾。可是，唯独这个，不会改变。”

“为什么？”尼克脱口而出，“我已经给予他最好的一切，甚至比其他人能给的还要好！我已经先于我把我追求的东西给了他，他会先于任何人得到难以想象的力量！”

“这正是问题的所在。”盲眼先知说，“你所给的一切，都是你所想的东西，而不是他所想的东西。你是否想过，其实对方根本不需要那些东西？你所想的，你所以为的，你所给的，自始至终都是你原本所求的东西。当然，这并不是说你所给的不好，正相反，是过于好了。就像你每次献给亡者的祭品，每次都尽量最大限量地给予，可实际上每次都已远超过现实所需。过量的付出，只能带给人有限的关怀，更多的却是带给付出者沉重的负担。”

“这不可能！”尼克咆哮道，“他是三巨头之一的孩子，这也应该是他所追求的！”

“那我们先换个问题吧。”盲眼先知说，“高贵的神裔，你知道，我是盲人，故我看不到我手上拿着什么样的手杖，所以，可以由你来告诉我我手上拿着的是什么材质的手杖吗？”

尼克被突然转变的问题搞得有点摸不着头脑，但他还是如实地以自己所见做了回答：“呃，是一根金杖，不是吗？”即使他觉得先知虽然是盲人，但是通过手掌的触摸依旧可以得出其手杖材质的答案，但既然先知对他发问了，那肯定就是有他特别的用意。况且，先知应该永远被尊敬，他不应以自己突然上来的脾气冒犯他。

盲眼先知听到了尼克的答案，露出了一个浅笑，似乎答案他早已有了预料。这让尼克突然间升起一些懊恼。

“预料之中的结果。”盲眼先知说。“你一定已经发现了，你在我手中所见的手杖，和你在卡牌上所见的似乎不太一样。”

“是完全不一样。”尼克诚实地说，“我一直以为应该是由山茱萸木制成的。”

“这也是正确答案。”盲眼先知说道。“我的手杖由雅典娜所赐，因此从一开始，这根手杖就不是凡物。不是凡物，这也就意味着，它有不同的形态，身为半神的你应该比谁都清楚才是。”

尼克下意识地点点头，然后才后知后觉地想到盲眼先知应该看不见。

但盲眼先知却仿佛看到了一般，在他点头结束后，恰巧接着前面停下的话题说了下去。“这也是这根手杖的特性，不论是凡人、遗族与半神，只要是见到这根手杖，就离不开它的准则。心中追求知识与智慧的，看到的都是山茱萸；而心中追求权力与力量的，看到的都将会是金杖。”

“所以……你是指我追求的是权力与力量。”尼克得出结论。

“或是其一。”盲眼先知回答。

“但这说不通。”尼克反驳道。因为，他突然想起了一张卡牌，卡图上出现的特瑞西阿斯手上拿着的不是山茱萸，也是金杖。那张卡叫「唤灵求智」，卡图上绘制着的是奥德修斯在冥界召唤特瑞西阿斯的情景。“奥德修斯他为了回家，所以前来冥界找你寻求智慧，可他看到的也是金杖。”

听到尼克的话，盲眼先知只是对眨了眨他实际上看不见的眼睛。“看来你此前是真的有预先做功课。”盲眼先知愉快地说道，“可你忽略了一点，高贵的神裔，我可爱的孩子。请翻找你上衣外套左手边上方口袋的卡牌组，抽出从最上方往下数第十五张卡。”

尼克依言照办，发现他抽出了一张名为「终止起哄」的魔法卡。这张卡的效果是，只要这张卡在场上存在，对方便不能发起攻击宣言，有效持续一回合。这个卡牌效果就如实反映了卡牌上所绘制的神话剧情，在卡图上，丑陋畸形的特尔西特斯正因为辱骂阿伽门农而被奥德修斯拿手杖击打，而这根手杖却正好是金杖。

“这是……”尼克不禁出声。

“奥德修斯看到的，正是象征着他国王身份的金杖。”特瑞西阿斯回答道，“当奥德修斯漂流在外的时候，他原本在自己国家建立的权威制度却开始岌岌可危，因此他才需要得到力量，回到故土，重整权威。”

“好吧。”尼克嘟囔道，“但这又和波西·杰克逊有什么关系？”

“我以为答案已经很明显了，我聪慧的孩子。”盲眼先知说，“‘知晓而不愿察觉，闭目而不愿直视’。波西·杰克逊从一开始就与你不同，甚至可以说，在根本上，就不相同。”

尼克听到盲眼先知在说到“根本上”这个词的时候，特地换成了古希腊语。这难道有什么深刻的缘由吗？

“什么是‘根本上’？”尼克感到很困惑，“为什么唯独这个词用古希腊语表达？难道说在神话的根源上我们就不相同吗？”

“这些我非常清楚，但是……”说到这里，盲眼先知突然地望向了上空。尼克也反射性地随着盲眼先知的动作向上看去。但是除了冥界那肉眼看不到的天顶外，什么也没有。

“太罕见了……太罕见了……”盲眼先知喃喃道。

“什么罕见？”尼克问道，“是指冥界的天顶吗？”

“天机。”盲眼先知回答，不存在的视线又回到尼克的身上。尼克觉得他其实不用这么做，但又感觉，这或许对对方来说是一种很重要的礼貌，或是失去视力前所养成的习惯。

“是指我和波西·杰克逊的根源不同的答案吗？”

“这个也是。”盲眼先知说。“不过，在谈这个前，我还有个问题。高贵的神裔，你知道我是为什么失去双目的吗？”

又来一个额外的问题，这个先知是斯芬克斯吗？

尼克认真回忆了一下他所知道的卡片内容，谨慎地答道：“是因为回答了赫拉的问题让她不高兴吗？”他想起了一张叫「赫拉的诘问」的魔法卡。

“这也是其中一部分的原因。”盲眼先知微笑道。“最主要的原因是看到了雅典娜的未着寸缕。”

“这……”尼克突然发现他很难做出任何回复。

“虽说是如此，不过实际却远比这简单的一句要来得复杂。”特瑞西阿斯坦诚地说。“我虽然出生在玻俄提亚的忒拜，是协助卡德摩斯的地生人乌达俄斯五族之一的后裔欧厄瑞斯之子。可我的母亲却是雅典娜的伴神，一位叫卡里克罗的那伊阿得。”

“在出生的时候，我还是双目健全的凡人。但有一天，我爬上了库勒涅山，在山上，我看到有两蛇交尾。因为出于好奇，我便用我的手杖打了它们一下，结果打了一下，我就变成了女性。”明明是惊人的情节，但特瑞西阿斯的语气却平淡如水。“之后我就不得已以女性的身份生活。不过，在以女性的身份生活了一段时间后，我竟又再度遇到了另外一对正在交尾的两蛇。同样也是出于好奇，我又打了它们一下，结果我在这一瞬间，又变回男性了。”

听着盲眼先知的话，尼克除了不断点头之外已经不知道还能做些什么了。这些故事确实是很惊人，可是又和他们原本要谈的尼克的疑问有什么关系？

“性别变换的事，就算放在依旧对万神公开崇拜的古时，也是少之又少。因此，出于惊奇，我便想去找寻我母亲，想向她倾述这一奇事。可是，当我找到我母亲的时候，我没想到的是，那时雅典娜正与她在一起嬉戏，且未着寸缕。正是因此，雅典娜才下意识地用双手遮住了我的眼睛，于是，从此我就失去了我的视力。”

“所以……你是因为看到了一个女神的……”尼克感觉自己有些说不下去。

“可以说是也不是。”特瑞西阿斯答道。“如果按凡人的惯常思维，自然会觉得看到的是纯然的身体。可是这是神，所以这便意味着我看到的，其实是雅典娜女神的本体，这远比单纯的看到身体可怕得多。因此，我的双目被神纯粹的力量灼烧失明了。‘因为，从她那儿注定有心思周密的孩子要出生；第一个就是明眸的处女特里托革尼亚，她拥有与父王同等的力量和精明策划。’所以，我实际上看到的是宙斯的力量和智慧本身。”

“对于这点的最有利明证是，我的双眼失明后，我的母亲曾恳求雅典娜为我恢复视力。可雅典娜也无能为力，她没有力量可以办到，所以作为替代，她清洗了我的耳朵，让我能听懂‘鸟类的语言’，还赐予了我山茱萸做的手杖，以便让我能够像明眼人一样行走。”

“这算是因祸得福吗？”尼克问道。

“下结论还为时尚早。”特瑞西阿斯说。“宙斯知道我知晓了他的智慧，甚至是察觉了他的秘密后，便认为威胁到了神祇们的安全。因此，在和赫拉协商后，两人便协同邀我上奥林匹斯，佯装争吵，让我为他们不存在的争论下一个论断。”

尼克感觉自己知道这个故事。“那就是「赫拉的诘问」那张卡上所表现的故事吗？”

“是的，我聪明的孩子。”特瑞西阿斯赞美道。“他们抛给我的问题，便是后来诸多凡人们所津津乐道的‘交会中男人和女人哪个更快活’的著名问题，提问的我理由则是因为我罕见的分别成为男性与女性。于是我回答，‘如果说交会的快活有十份，那么男人只享受十份中的一份，而女人却凭借享受之图谋完全得到了十份’。听到我的回答后，赫拉便勃然大怒，在我的失明的双目上又加了更深的失明诅咒，但宙斯听到我的回答后却大为喜悦，便赐予了我预言的能力。”

“那……那么，这答案是真的吗？”尼克觉得自己脸上正在逐渐变热。

没想到特瑞西阿斯却大笑出声。“自然不是表面的意思。原本我以为，是我窥见宙斯的力量和智慧才引来这双神的大动肝火，可直到这双神的问话后，我才明白，他们担忧的实际上不是这个原因。单纯的窥见已招来我的双目失明，这代价我已付出，而没付出的是另一个代价：因为曾先后成为男性与女性，所以我竟以凡人之躯察觉到了宙斯在当时极力隐瞒的一个秘密。”

“那，这个秘密和男性与女性有关系吗？”

“是根本上的秘密。”特瑞西阿斯微笑着说。在这里，特瑞西阿斯又在“根本上”这个词上用了古希腊语。

听到特瑞西阿斯的话，尼克的心沉了下来。果然……他最后的失败最终还是因为性别吗？

然而，仿佛就像听到了尼克的心声一般，特瑞西阿斯在这时却适时开口了。

“我说这是根本上的秘密，可是却无关性别。”特瑞西阿斯说。“好吧，也许某种程度上也和性别有关？宙斯的秘密，宙斯的圈套，宙斯一度希望隐藏的事，事实上，就是如今的人类的起源故事。爱人胜过爱神的先觉者，因愚钝而接受了不幸礼物的后觉者，以及携带来灾祸的诸神的至高杰作，这就是一切的起源。”

“这个故事我知道。”尼克回答道，“可我还是不明白。”

“普罗米修斯因为爱人胜过爱神，因而从宙斯处盗取火种赐予有死的人类。虽然有死的人类失去可使用的火种，也是源于当初在科墨涅时，普罗米修斯为了挑战宙斯而设计出的分牛戏码，被宙斯所察觉。”特瑞西阿斯继续说道，没有直接回答尼克的问题，手杖也有一下没一下地敲打着冥界的地面。尼克猜想，这大概就是先知的某一种回答问题的形式。

“原本在盗火之前，停止向有死的人类提供天火已是宙斯的惩罚。但是如今，因普罗米修斯的盗窃行为，这一罪名再加一等。虽然宙斯最终也并未收回普罗米修斯为人类盗取的火种，最终对火种的处理也仅是降低了火的作用，将原本来自于天上的天火贬为凡火。可就算已做了如此处理，宙斯还依旧怒气难平，因为这一行为，不仅是再次挑战了他的权威，还打破了福祸平衡。故而，‘他立刻造给人类一个不幸以替代火种’……”

“我知道这个！”尼克听到这里，忍不住跳了起来。“这是潘多拉！我，我对这个很熟悉……”

这不能说不熟悉了，毕竟在不久之前，他还亲眼见过真正的潘多拉之瓶。在第二次泰坦战争结束后，当他在奥林匹斯会议散会后，路过位于会议大厅的壁炉时，他看到了赫斯提亚。

赫斯提亚的外观还是尼克在混血营初遇女神时的模样，棕袍小女孩。但与那会不一样的是，如今的她，手里正抱着一个古希腊风格的双耳陶瓶。

看到尼克路过，赫斯提亚微笑着对他表示感谢。尼克原也想向炉火女神回以敬意，可在他与炉火女神对视上的一瞬间，尼克却感到身体一震。

不过，这个震动并不是因为赫斯提亚，微笑着给予了他到那时为止，他倾尽所有地付出却很难获得的感谢。而是其他的东西。

千年的历史犹如洪水，通过赫斯提亚那双仿佛由温柔炉火构成的双眼，涌入了尼克心智的门户。尼克看到了长达千年的幻梦。

他看到了神和人最初的分离，被牛肚藏好的肉与内脏，被脂肪掩藏的整齐白骨；他看到了永生者的选择后的佯怒，于是有死的凡人此后必须在馨香的圣坛上为永生者焚烧骨祭。他还看到了天火不再落下凡间的梣木，人的庇护者只能负起他的慈爱，将不熄的火种在阿魏杆中隐藏。可这个隐藏也不能遮挡住克洛诺斯之子锐利的目光，随着火光与凡间熠熠闪耀，克洛诺斯之子遂决定将不幸带给青铜的凡人，以平衡取得神物的失衡律则。

因此，那绝世的人偶才为显赫的跛足神以泥土制造，系着明眸女神赋予的轻带、白袍以及面纱，美惠与媚惑为其戴上金链，时序女神的花冠为其祝福，神的信使给予她巧言与姓名，高贵的金带冠铭刻着世间万物。这可能就是世间最大的不幸，华美的光辉之下圈套就这么隐藏。

潘多拉，“所有的礼物”，后觉者没有听先知者的劝说，从众神的信使手中迎娶的新娘，就这么来到了伊阿佩托斯之子的家中，揭开了丰饶大地送予先知者的礼物。没人想到来自丰饶大地的礼物竟是各种灾祸，在其中灾祸几乎尽数散尽后，不幸的瓶子便不再为先知者所有。几近空荡的瓶子从此便成为沉重的镣铐，永恒地将人类与其捆绑至今。

但最终先知者还是寻回了他的瓶，不幸的瓶子几经波折后还是重回了原主人的手里，然后又被原主人送给了命运。可此时不幸早已离去，空荡的瓶中轻轻地仅余希望留存。

年轻的混血者抱着这个突如其来的礼物，感受着手下瓶中希望的余温。但令人惊叹的是，瓶中的希望却仿佛遇到了千年前的故人，隔着瓶壁，拼命地向着抱着瓶子的人展现它的温暖。

这一切犹如昔日情景再现。

“高贵的神裔，我明白你对此已非常熟悉。”盲眼先知失去视觉的双眼看着他，刚从回忆中回过神来的尼克，不知为何从中读出了一丝哀伤。“你其实早已知道了，宙斯的秘密，根本的秘密，就是潘多拉诞生的秘密。”

“潘多拉诞生的秘密？”尼克失声道，“你这是在逗我吗？这根本不是什么秘密！更别提是什么我与他不同的根源！”

“年轻人总是这么急躁。”特瑞西阿斯平静地抚摸着他手杖的扶手。“高贵的神裔，请翻找你上衣外套右手边下方口袋的卡牌组，抽出从后往前数第十九张卡。”

又要抽卡？虽然心底这么抱怨，但他还是乖乖地依照盲眼先知的指示抽出了卡。

在看到看片的瞬间，尼克惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

这是一张场地魔法卡「洪水之后」，放置在场地中，每回合能给己方添加三点魔法点数以及一个石子衍生物。但这不是重点，重点在于卡图。

卡图的地点位于一个海潮褪去的海滩边。在海滩的沙地上，一对年轻的男女正各自一手抱着什么，而另一手又将什么朝周边扔去。在他们的身后，扔出的东西竟变为了一个个小人。

“丢卡利翁和皮拉？”尼克皱眉，“普罗米修斯和普罗诺亚的儿子与厄庇米修斯和潘多拉的女儿？你的意思是这就是答案？而且你的话中有漏洞！你明明说这是宙斯的秘密，是天机！你就是因为看到了才受到惩罚的！但你现在怎么就说出来了？就不怕像菲纽斯那样再度受到宙斯的责罚？我看你说的都是假话！”

盲眼先知只是静静地看着他。“高贵的神裔，你已从赫斯提亚那里亲眼所见，何必质疑自己所知。我见证忒拜七世繁荣，这远在荷马时代之前，在当时这仍是秘密；而到了荷马时代，宙斯已然允许诗人将其叙述，诗人们开始诵诗前唱诵的由缪斯神授句子便是明证。正是因此，我才能将其毫无障碍地告诉予你，高贵的神裔，不必质疑自己所知。”

“但这一切完全都说不通！”尼克咆哮道，“我是亲眼所见波西·杰克逊抱着潘多拉之瓶的样子又怎么样！我是亲身感受到赫斯提亚女神暗示我潘多拉之瓶中的希望神灵(Daimon)遇到波西·杰克逊就好像遇到千年前的故人甚至是主人又怎么样！你是想说波西·杰克逊就是丢卡利翁吗！”

“你的悟性很高，高贵的神裔，请为您的悟性而自豪。”盲眼先知就算是面对冥王之子的全力咆哮，依旧不为所动。“只是，你所想的和实际的还是有些差池，高贵的神裔。你想想，普罗米修斯，深谋远虑的先知者，整个希腊神祇最具智慧的神祇之一，雅典娜尊敬的人以及挚友；普罗诺亚，三千大洋女神中所代表‘远见’的那一名。最后是丢卡利翁，普罗米修斯与普罗诺亚之子，古希腊人崇敬至极、赞美至极的一位神裔，‘最纯粹的人’，‘最该尊敬的人’，古希腊人的第一位国王，古希腊人中第一个建立城市以及神殿的人。高贵的神裔，最后你再想想，到底是哪位半神才是雅典娜的宠儿，到底是谁最后获得了战后重建立奥林匹斯山的褒奖？命运女神亲自降临奥林匹斯山，仅仅是为了当着众人的面剪断卢克·卡斯特兰的命运之线吗？不是，高贵的神裔，这是她们开始为从远古就已开始的注定宿命开始收篇……”

这样的话，一切都可以说得通了，但似乎又荒诞得离谱。“都乱套了……”尼克觉得自己的声音变得沙哑，“这怎么可以实现？丢卡利翁与安娜贝丝……”

“为什么不可以实现？”盲眼先知反问。“这就是你所探究的答案，可畏的冥王哈迪斯之子，你明知转世的规则并不受外在形态约束，但又何苦特地去忘记这些？是你不甘心你的失败，非得要找出一个，可以让你在某种程度上心安理得地逃避的原因吗？还是……”

“闭嘴！”尼克跳了起来，“你什么都不知道！”

盲眼先知只是理了理自己的衣服。“如果我一无所知，那你又为何来寻我？难道不就是为了聆听真实之声的吗？但是啊，高贵的神裔，既然你要追寻真实，那就永远避免不了可能要面对难以接受的真相……但是，你又真的想拒绝知道吗？”

“我……”

“‘盖智慧多，则愁苦亦多；知识增，则忧戚亦增也’。”盲眼先知轻叹一句。“这也是为何先知以及预言家们常以悲剧的命运收尾。‘巧者劳，而智者忧，无能者无所求。饱食而遨游，泛若不击之舟，虚而遨游者也。’可是，知识与真相的味道是如此地吸引人，这又让人如何能拒绝呢？”

尼克陷入了沉默。

“你是对的。”尼克说。“这就是我要知道的真相，就算我不愿去承认，但它就是事实，改变不了。既然我执意要追寻它，那也就该接受它给我的一切。真实就是力量。”说到这里，他深吸了口气，“只是这个，我眼下还是无法接受。”

“‘我们什么都不清楚，我们只是随波逐流。所有活着的人只不过是，轻飘飘的影子而已。’能聆听真相就是你接受它的第一步，你最终能够接受它，我能预见到。你之所以现在无法接受它，也不过是现在还无法接受真实的自己，仅此而已。”

真是如此吗？尼克不知道。他此前只知道忒拜的盲眼先知特瑞西阿斯在预言上享有盛名，但他从未想到过最后会是如此的情景。

他想起了俄狄浦斯僭主，也想起了埃阿斯。当时他们是否也是同样的心情？尼克不得而知，自己也不想跟那些英雄们划上等号。虽然自己想成为英雄的梦依旧没变化，但是他也对“经典传统的”希腊式英雄有创伤后应激障碍了。

“啊，感谢你陪我这个老人家说这么多话，我已经很多年都没有人同我聊天了——虽然实际上是你召唤的我。那么，作为回报，我就给你无偿做一个占卜吧！”特瑞西阿斯说着，对尼克眨了眨眼。

“啊？我吗？”对突如其来的点名，尼克感到非常惊讶。

“我是古希腊预言术的源头，甚至我的女儿曼托（Manto）就是预言术的拟人化身，在准确性上，高贵的神裔，希望你可以稍微放心些。”

“我并没有不相信你的意思！”尼克赶紧说道，“但是，这个占卜要怎么做？我不知道我有没有带够祭品或者其他材料……”

“用你可爱的小卡片就可以。从你身上随机掏出三副卡组来，全部混洗，然后……”说着，特瑞西阿斯手持手杖在他前面的地上画了一个十字。“然后，依次按我手杖所画的方向，随机抽牌来放置，要背面朝上……”

特瑞西阿斯先指了指十字的中心部分，然后由十字的竖线上半部分下端开始，往下画了一条竖线，直到画到竖线下半部分开端的一小截上。“这是第一张。”尼克依言抽出一张卡，按要求放置了上去。

“然后第二张……”特瑞西阿斯又在十字的横线部分从左往右画了一道，尼克也跟着放了牌上去，这张叠在了第一张的上方。往后就简单了，特瑞西阿斯只是从十字的竖线下端开始，按顺时针方向挨个点了一下十字的线条末尾，于是，尼克就按特瑞西阿斯的话，排了一圈卡牌。

“现在可以翻牌了。”盲眼先知宣布，“现在翻开第一张，看看是哪张卡。”

这样真的能占卜吗？略带些怀疑的心情，尼克翻开了最开始放下去的那一张。尼克看到卡面的一瞬间，便感觉心脏似乎停跳了一下。

这张卡叫「三岔路口的选择」，魔法卡。这张卡的效果是，自己先从自身卡组选1张卡，之后再从自己卡组中随机选择2张，然后把原本自选的那1张卡和随机的2张混合洗切，最后从那3张之中随机选1张，加入自身手卡，剩下的卡回到自身卡组。

但卡牌效果并不是尼克这次心脏停跳的关键，关键则在于卡图画面。卡图暗色的画面上，是一片暮色沉寂的荒原。在那荒原上，有着一条从卡面出发，在卡图中央分叉后延伸，直到隐没到到地平线的路面。

而在那道路分叉的地方，站着的是三位相互背靠着，身体正面分别朝向各条道路延伸方向的女性——赫卡忒女神。幽冥与魔法，道路与机运，女神正对着尼克的那张脸，那如同洞察了一切般的双眼，在她手持火炬的亮光中幽暗深邃，仿佛在对他发问——

“你要去往何方？”特瑞西阿斯发出了这样的问话。在卡牌图案的影响下，他发出的声音仿佛带着三重回响。

我要去往何方？尼克也在问自己。

“这一张代表你所面临的问题的现状。你的内心迷茫，以及无所适从，不知自己要前往何方。不过，这点我想你远比我清楚，因此我们不在这点上做过多阐述，请继续翻开下一张。”

尼克翻开了他此前放下的第二张。这张牌更加直接和微妙：「潘多拉之瓶」。

“这张代表代表对问题的阻碍或者帮助。这次的命运可是由你亲手翻开，如果此前你不相信我的说辞，现在也可眼见为实了。”

“我知道我知道。”尼克嘟囔着，继续翻开了下一张。「迷雾边界」。

“这张卡代表了你眼下主观的愿景。很明显，你感觉到自己没有未来，因而没有任何目标。你原本以为你前景光明，未来充满了希望，并因此一度曾经努力去争取。然而，到了最后，虽然目标大体上似乎达成，但在很多方面，却又因不可抗的微妙差异而和初始目标咫尺天涯。也是这个原因，你才会来找寻我，向我询问你到底应该去往何方？”

说到这里，盲眼先知顿了一下。“是啊，要去往何方呢？”

尼克继而翻开了下一张卡片，「塞勒涅的夜会」。尼克捏卡的手稍微紧了紧。

“这张卡代表了你走到如今境况的原因。是啊，恩底弥翁总归不是塞勒涅应该爱上的人。”

再下一张卡片是「俄耳甫斯的回头」。

“这张卡代表的是你过去的做法，你到底是怎么做的，是如何走到如今的境况。因为执着于不可能，希望自己能创造奇迹，分明接近成功了，但最终还是败于最关键的那一点。”

最后一张卡了，这可能就是决定他未来的一张。尼克深吸一口气，将其翻开——

尼克完全没有想到他会翻出这张卡。这张卡是一张魔法卡，叫「带来好运的先知」，卡牌效果是以自己墓地3只魔兽为对象才能发动，那3只魔兽回到卡组洗切，再之后自己从卡组抽2张。与卡牌本身墓地复生的效果相配，这张卡的卡图中央绘制着一根鸟类胸骨上方的锁骨，也就是俗称的叉骨。

但卡图上唯一可称为实物的东西，也就只有这根叉骨了，此外便是背景中所绘制的，深山森地中的小小一角。这只叉骨静静地躺在堆满枯叶的地上，仿佛是在等待谁将它拾捡回去。

他对这张卡印象还算挺深的。不过，这并不是因为卡的强度，只是因为卡的名字有点特别。分明卡名写的是“带来好运的先知”，但卡图上并未出现任何可称得上是“先知”的角色，只有一根不知为何会画出来的骨头。

后来经过阿姐比安卡的解说，尼克才知道，这种骨头便是他和阿姐小时候就玩过的如愿骨。这种如愿骨来自一个古老的祈运习俗，如果想要对如愿骨许愿，只要参加许愿的人有两个，就可以分别把他们的小拇指钩在叉骨的一端。待两人同时许愿后，再一道用力拉扯，在断裂成两块的骨头中，得到较大那一块的就可以实现愿望。而他大多数时候都是拿到较大那块的那位。

而教会他们玩如愿骨的，是一位来自佛罗伦萨的保姆阿姨。在他和阿姐还住在威尼斯的时候，这位保姆阿姨便会偶尔在节日时，一边带着他们用火鸡骨头制作如愿骨，一边告诉他们如愿骨的传统。

“这传统很早了，甚至还在罗马之前。”保姆阿姨用带着点托斯卡纳方言的口音对他们说道，“因为啊，古人相信鸟是先知，可以预知未来，所以就会取下它们的骨头来做占卜，想从中得到预示，甚至带来好运，后来呢，就变成如愿骨啦。”

这么一联系，这张卡确实是能“带来好运的先知”。只是，现在翻出这张卡又有什么用？尼克他已经失无所失了。

曾经，他虽然因为各种原因，没有什么小伙伴，但至少还有一个能和他一起玩如愿骨的人。有个不论自己给她添了多少麻烦，又让她因此嘴上抱怨了多少，但又永远会把他放在心里第一位的姐姐。

姐姐总是陪伴着他，知道最多的知识，有着最强的能力，也最大程度地容忍着他的任性。他曾经以为，姐姐会永远陪着他，指引着他，从没想过有朝一日他会失去她。还是两次失去她。

更让人绝望的是，他不但永远失去了姐姐，他之前奋力去追求和努力的东西都付诸流水。从小总是能如偿所愿的他，从没经受过这么沉重而巨大的挫折。

他已经没了任何可以和他一起玩如愿骨的人了。且可能再也不会有了。

“这张卡代表着未来。”盲眼先知的话在耳边悠悠响起，听上去就像遥远的回声。“‘勇敢的鸟儿成群结队，飞向远方，飞向遥远和最遥远的远方，但是，我们知道，它们最终会在某个地方停下来，不能再继续飞翔，而栖身于某根桅杆或某个陡峭的崖壁上’。”

尼克从卡片上抬起头，发现自己对上的是特瑞西阿斯目盲的双眼。

“现在的你虽然不信未来，但未来终会飞向你的手中，而先知之鸟终会为你而鸣啼，这是不可违抗的力量。”特瑞西阿斯对他说道。

尼克一时无言，只是静静地和特瑞西阿斯目盲的双眼对视，然后看着他静静地融化在了冥界的空气中。与鬼魂会面的时间结束了。

尼克并不想怀疑特瑞西阿斯的话语，但是……这可能吗？他不想过于去相信，害怕自己因期待过大而获取更大的失望，就像以往一样。

但是他也已经没有任何可以失去的了，除了自己。这是他仅有的一切了。

带着这样的自己，他跑过半神世界的角落，跋涉了过冥界的荒原，甚至还走出了塔耳塔洛斯。也许只有自己一个人，也没有那么糟。特瑞西阿斯牺牲自己的视力才换来智慧，那他向献祭出自己之外所有的一切，也许也是等价代换的一部分。

只是，他设下的与外界隔绝的精神屏障外面，总是有人在不停地敲打，试图破坏他努力维持的内心的平静。他们是多么天真啊，从来没遇到，也从没想到命运的等价交换的这一部分。

没有牺牲，就没有换回，这就是命运的规则。人类的喜剧常常就是以悲剧换来的，悲剧就是命运的本质。没有人可以从命运中幸免。

但是飞鸟可以，来自命运尽头的飞鸟从不受到人类命运的规则束缚。

“现在的你召唤一根如愿骨，都会化为一滩黑暗，德·安吉洛。”突破他的精神屏障，带来好运的飞鸟落到了他的肩头。

先知之鸟终会为你而鸣啼。先知从不说假话。

每一位混血半神都知道，在预言实现之前，你永远不会知道它是如何实现的，并深受着这一认知所困扰。以前的尼克也是如此，但是现在，他对预言又有了新的认识。

预言不是命运，也永远不可能成为命运。固然命运有悲有喜，但预言却有诸多可能。预言在千百年的光阴流逝中，之所以长盛不衰，大概便是突破了命运既定的悲剧，赋予了人对未来的憧憬。是它告诉了每一个人，悲剧虽是命运的本质，但落到每个个体的身上时，却不是必然发生的，在悲剧之外，还有诸多的可能。

尼克也许一开始就明白这点，正是他在无限的无望中，仍对未来怀有一丝希望，才会去寻找特瑞西阿斯，去找寻能让自己脱离命运的可能。

不过，尼克也明白，如果仅有他一个人，也是远远不够的。正如玩如愿骨的永远只有两个人，要扯断命运的悲剧线绳，也需要有人与你一同拉扯，同你一道经历你内心所有的黑暗与悲伤。

特瑞西阿斯的预言皆为真实，「带来好运的先知」确实代表着未来。正是先知的飞鸟将突破命运的线绳交付于他手上，才给予了他无限可能的命运。

让他的命运不再只有悲剧。

*** * ***

当初那张用来占卜的卡「带来好运的先知」，尼克后来再也没下过卡组。取而代之的是，尼克给了它一个硬质卡套，以便更好地塞进口袋中随身携带。虽然不是真正的如愿骨，但是作为护身符来说，它的资格还是挺够的。

尼克从没告诉过威尔，他现在卡组里那张「带来好运的先知」已经被换了新卡。但不知道为什么，他觉得威尔其实已经知道了，就算威尔也从没跟他说过。

就像当初威尔不打招呼地带着未来撞进他的世界，他们在命运一事上所产生的默契从不用预先说好。

**-END-**


End file.
